Hide and Go Eeeek!
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Yami x Yugi x Seto - Flareshipping - Yami and Yugi are up to mischevious things.
1. Prologue

**Hide and Go Eeeek!**

By Shi-koi

  


Author's Notes: 

  


Me: Woohoo! I'm actually writing a PG-13 fic!!! *waves goodbye to her R and Nc-17's cheerfully* I figured that I've been tormenting our brave heroes and heroines long enough, so here's a **happy** fic. *hehehe*

  


Yami: About time. *holds Yugi close protectively*

  


Yugi: Hey! I'm the one who always gets hurt.

  


Seto: *muttering threats*

  


Me: ^_^ Don't worry. This story is going to be squeaky clean. *puts on innocent expression* Honest!

  


Seto: Now why don't I believe you?

  


Me: *anime sweatdrop* .....Uh.......? Darn! That always works for Yugi.

  


Yugi: *blinks*

  


Yami: *hehehe*

  


Me: *rubs hands together* Right. Let's get started. Uh Yugi, come over here. I need you for the start. *holds hands out*

  


Seto: Don't do it Yugi. Look at what she's done to you in the past. Amnesia, hospitals, and that.....*shudders*....that 'Club' she put you in!

  


Yami: He's right aibou. It could be a trick.

  


Yugi: *looks at Yami and Seto* Uh...

  


Me: *holding out a giant swirly lollipop* C'mon Yugi. This fic's all sugar....c'mon, here Yugi....*waves sugary treat in front of him*

  


Yugi: Mmmnnnn. Sugar. *starts reaching for it*

  


Seto and Yami: Noooooooooooooo!!!! Yugi!!

  


Me: *grabs Yugi as he reaches for lollipop* HA! He's mine! All mine! *dramatic flash of smoke*

  


Seto: *cough* What the...?

  


Yami: *looks worriedly for Yugi* Is she gone?

  


Seto: Don't know.

  


Me: *cough cough* Ooops. Forgot to activate the trap door. *sheepish smile* Oh well. On with the story.

  


Yugi: *licking lollipop* Mmmmmnnn. Sugar.

  


Me: *licking lips* Mmmmn. Yugi. *hehehe*

  


~*~*~

Hide and Go Eeeek!

~*~*~

_Prologue_

  


  


"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Yugi asked Yami worriedly.

  


"Why not? You did say he worked too hard."

  


"Yeah, but what if he doesn't like it?"

  


"Stop worrying aibou. It'll be _fun_!"

  


Yugi rolled his eyes, glad that Yami couldn't see him in the darkness of the ventilation shaft they were currently hidden in.

  


"I think you've been hanging around Bakura too long." Yugi informed the spirit dryly.

  


"Don't complain. You and Ryou told us to get past our differences or else. And we have. So stop fussing." Yami retorted.

  


Yugi sighed pointedly.

  


"C'mon. Let's get this over with." He told Yami.

  


Scooting down the small tunnel, the two spiky-haired youths eventually found what they were looking for. 

  


Yami rolled open his tool sheet and picked up a mini screwdriver. A minute later he had the grill off and hanging down.

  


"Really been around Bakura too long." Yugi muttered.

  


Yami slid down to the floor. He caught Yugi's feet and helped the smaller boy down into the darkened room beside him.

  


"What first?" Yugi asked. 

  


Yami took off the bag he had slung across his back. "Music."

  


Walking over to a set of computer screens, Yugi booted them up. Inserting a disc into the machine he quickly deleted the normal classical selection and replaced it with two dozen heavy metal tracks. A few clicks later and he'd overwritten the command codes and locked everyone else who could possibly change them, out.

  


"Done. These'll play continuously until they reset everything." 

  


"Good job." Yami told him. "Next item." Sliding the disc away, Yami rummaged in the bag for the next stage.

  


He pulled out another disc. "Here."

  


Yugi slid it into the machine. Two minutes later the screensavers have been replaced with chibi cartoon version Duel Monsters, battling furiously across the screen. Another few clicks later all the background screens across the complex had been replaced with a very hentai version of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

  


"Done."

  


Yami put the disc away.

  


"C'mon." Both youths climbed back into the ventilation shaft.

  


"Right, we need to go to the main board room next. Up one level." Yugi looked at his watch. "It's almost 2am. We need to hurry or I won't be in any shape for school tomorrow."

  


Yami nodded. 

  


Ten minutes later they were in the board room. A set of black plastic encased portfolios were arranged in front of each seat. Emptying each pack carefully, they swiftly replaced them with very risque pictures and manga comics.

  


The removed pages were shoved inside a nearby cabinet.

  


"All done." They chorused at the same time.

  


Yugi giggled. Yami smirked.

  


"Let's get out of here aibou."

  


Still giggling, the boys made their escape. The large lit up sign proclaiming 'KaibaCorp' glowing in the darkness.

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~


	2. Chapter One

.

---*---

.

**Chapter One**

.

---*---

.

.

The brown-haired youth stood in the centre of his now silent office, waves of outraged anger emanating from his slender form.

Seto could feel a tic starting on the corner of his right eye. He drew in a few calming breaths, released his anger...and screamed.

"YUGI!"

.

---*---

.

Back in the mansion he shared with his two lovers and his adoptive brother-in-law (to an extent, since he was technically bonded to Mokuba's older brother), Yugi sneezed.

"'Scuse you." Yami muttered absently, his attention completely on the tiny black box on the table before him, it's electrical parts scattered in varying degrees of completion around him.

Yugi blinked, shaking his head. "I could have sworn..." he mumbled, frowning slightly.

"Hmn?"

"It's probably nothing." Yugi said, shrugging. "I just thought for a moment someone called me."

Yami looked up for a moment, his crimson eyes amused. "Probably your guilty feelings, aibou."

Yugi glared at his koibito. "Huh. As if. I don't have anything to feel guilty _about_."

Yami snickered. "Maa na...Yugi-chan, don't you feel the least bit worried about Seto's reaction?" the dark spirit teased gently.

"Yeah right. It was all your idea. Anyway," Yugi grinned, "...all I have to do is look sweet, innocent and confused when he asks. _Then_ we'll see who gets what."

Yami scowled, turning back to his project. "And he says _I_ spend too much time with Bakura." he grumbled.

"What goes around Yami-koi..." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah."

.

---*---

.

"...and it's going to take at least another hour to wipe the system back and do a restore on it. Luckily the hard drives weren't touched, and all sensitive data was left alone...but the public terminals and the secondary KaibaCorp website has been tampered with. There was a secondary virus in the desktop wallpaper, hidden and encoded to the visual files. We didn't know it was there until..."

Seto rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Was anything critical damaged."

The PA shook his head. "No sir, Kaiba-sama. These were just loaded on the surface system, nothing important has been touched or tampered. Besides the annoying music, most of the employees seem to think this was a great joke."

A low growl rumbled from Seto's throat.

The PA 'eeped' and fumbled with the manila folder before him. "Um, the Moriyaki company you had the meeting with this morning have decided to go through with the deal without any worries from the competition..."

Seto's head shot up. "What?!" 

That deal had been in the works for almost four months, the man who owned the company, a certain Moriyaki Tsukeru proving to be a tough businessman. It had taken all of Seto's patience not to lose his temper with the shrewd, aging Patriarch of the Moriyaki clan.

"Um...he said that he could tell his company was going to be going to good hands, and that with a sense of humor like yours he wouldn't mind selling and that he could count on you to take over the subdivision..."

Seto held up a hand to his PA, motioning for him to stop talking. "You mean to tell me that a packet of hentai pictures won over the business deal?!" he asked incredulously.

The PA nodded nervously.

"Leave."

As soon as the door shut behind his assistant Seto snickered quietly. 

Okay, maybe he wasn't pleased with the saboteurs, who he had a sneaking suspicion went by the names Yami and Yugi, but maybe things weren't so bad after all.

'Course, that didn't mean he was going to let them go scott free.

An evil smirk crept across the young CEO's face. Oh yes. He was going to have fun with this.

.

.

---*---

.

**Tbc...**

.

---*---

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm typing up the next chapter of Vacation Blues and Ties of Blood. I just needed a short break. Hence this chapter.

Hugs,

~Shi-koi~

.

.

.


End file.
